Mother Knows Best
by hetalianGemini
Summary: (Alternate Universe, Highschool)


Dinner was usually eaten in silence. It wasn't like anyone had time to talk anyways, they were too busy stuffing their faces. Tom resisted the urge to place a hand to his belly when he felt a light tap from the inside. His baby had grown so much since his first months, thankfully Edd had baggy clothing he could borrow to hide his stomach from his parents. Speaking of, the adults in his life were chatting about how their days went and other disgusting shit like that. He would be gagging right now, but that was exactly what he and Edd did. Edd, the love of his life and the father of his children. Tom was pretty sure that once they were of legal age, they'd probably get married. He'd love that, to be bonded to the man he loved with all his heart. He jumped as another sharp kick startled him. This time, he snuck a hand subtly under his shirt to rub his baby bump.

"Thomas," his mother said, startling him again, "Eat your food."

Tom sighed, he honestly wasn't that hungry. He'd been feeling bad cramps all day, and he was concerned. A quick Google search confirmed them to be contractions, and they were only getting closer and closer together. It was the exact reason why his phone sat unlocked on the kitchen table, he was tracking them down to the second.

"Mom, I'm not hungry," he mumbled, setting down his fork.

His mother looked to his step-dad with a look of concern. He just shrugged, and went back to his steak.

"Thomas, you need to eat. You've made so much progress, don't throw it away now."

"Mom I have a stomach ache," he groaned, "And stop calling me Thomas!"

"Thomas!" his step-dad yelled, "Don't yell at your mother."

Tom growled, but kept his mouth shut. As much as he would love to be sent to his room so that he could rest, he wanted to be able to go to Edd's to introduce him to his child. The small family went back to eating or in Tom's case, picking at their food. Then, his phone began to ring, playing an Imagine Dragons song he set as his ringtone for Edd. He reached for it, before it was snatched away by his step-father.

"Hey! Give me my phone!" he said angrily, rising out of his seat to grab it.

"Not until you show us some respect and eat your dinner."

Tom sat back down, glaring daggers at his step-father. He nearly gasped aloud, however, when he felt a sharp kick to his ribs.

"Jared, give me my phone," he snarled.

"Thomas! Eat your damn food!"

He was shocked into silence. Withdrawing, he attempted to eat the food placed in front of him, but his stomach churned awfully and he felt like he was going to be sick just by looking at his plate.

"Thomas…"

He picked up his fork, but then set it down with a soft 'clink'. He looked up at his parents. His mother was looked at him with concern and slight annoyance, but Jared was furious. His face was beginning to turn red from anger, and he kept clenching his fists like he was ready to hit him. The only thing keeping him from actually attacking him was his mother, probably. Still, he refused to eat. He had read on some stupid maternity site that you weren't supposed to eat close to your labor, and probably wouldn't want to eat anyway.

"Mom, Jared, please. I'm not hungry," he pleaded with them.

"No, you are not leaving this table until that food is gone," his mother spoke up this time.

He sighed, and picked at his dinner. Then, something happened. He felt something start dripping out of him, and he was worried that his baby had pressed on his bladder too much and he'd pissed himself. Then he felt his baby shift downwards. Eyes widening he realized that his water had just broke, and he was going into labor.

'Great, now you're going to have to explain why you need to leave to go to Edd's house.'

"Mom, can I go to Edd's house? I promise I'll have something to eat there," he asked, wincing when his voice cracked on the last syllable.

His mother was about to reply when Jared stepped in.

"Absolutely not," he said firmly, "What does your little friend have that we don't?"

"Parents who aren't assholes," he mumbled under his breath.

Turning to her husband, Tom's mom pleaded, "Come on Jared, he'll eat something at Edd's. There's no point in trying to force him, he's obviously not going to eat it and I'm not going to jail because we're shoving it down his throat."

Jared began to argue with his mother, yelling back and forth. In the meantime, Tom took note of his symptoms. His body was starting to tense up in preparation for the baby. His legs were actually beginning to tremble slightly from the effort his body was already making. His kid was had moved down into his birth canal, and he was starting to panic. What if he couldn't get away in time to give birth to this kid? Slowly, he rose from his seat and began to creep upstairs to get his things together. He was halted in his tracks by a shout of "Thomas! Get your ass back down here!"

He relented, trudging back down the stairs with a hand on his belly to steady himself. He plopped back down in his seat, but only found that it only made things worse. The time walking had only sped up the birth, and this kid was right inside his entrance now. He clenched down, gritting his teeth as he tried to keep this kid in him long enough to get out of the house.

"Thomas, I'm not going to say it again. Eat. Your. Food."

He decided to just give in to Jared's demands. He lifted the fork, violently stabbing a stalk of broccoli, and brought it to his mouth. He screamed aloud and dropped the fork, clutching his belly. He'd nearly forgotten about the kid crowning, and he grabbed the table with sweaty hands as he pushed.

"Tom, are you alright?" his mother asked, rushing to his side.

He couldn't answer her, he could only scream louder as his kid's head began fully slipping out of him. The baby's head in his pants created a noticeable tent, and his mother's eyes widened.

"Jared call an ambulance," she said, panic obvious in her voice.

Turning back to her child, she began asking him questions.

"When did you start going into labor? Who's the father? Are you okay, is there anything you need?"

"Mom," he groaned, "I'm fine, I just need to- ngh- call Edd."

She nodded, and grabbed his phone from where it was laying on the table. He put in Edd's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" he said over the phone.

"E-Edd, the baby's coming now."

"Do you need me to take you to the hospital?"

"No no, it's fine. Jared called an ambulance."

"Alright, I'll meet you there."

Edd then hung up, and Tom met his mother's inquisitive gaze.

"You are going to explain once we bring you and the baby home, understand young man?"

Tom sighed.

"Sure mom."


End file.
